D-Link DWL-2100AP vA1-A4
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / D-Link / DWL-2100 vA4 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = KA2DWL2000APC1 CPU Type = Atheros AR2312A MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 180MHz Bus = 8-bit Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Atmel AT49BV322A Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = MIRA P2V28S40BTP nvram Size = ? Switch = Atheros AR2312A WiSOC Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN/LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3, 3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/2A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 5.6 inches (142mm) x 4.3 inches (109mm) x 1.2 inches (31mm) USB = No Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = WIP dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR2312A WiSOC WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 1.0dB Dipole with reverse SMA connector Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz to 2.4835GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * DWL-2100AP Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: D-Link Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR2312A Category:IEEE 802.11b/g